


Mischief Managed

by Coffeeaddicted5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Other, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeaddicted5/pseuds/Coffeeaddicted5
Summary: The Marauders plan a prank to uplift spirits at Hogwarts, where the students have already picked sides and the Muggleborns are the ones that suffer the most.
Relationships: Marauders/Marauders, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

> Marauder friendship and Wolfstar fluff

The Hogwarts Castle was pitch black, only illuminated by a few moonlight beams that showered the corridors. 

Remus peeked over the corridor, towards his friends. James and Sirius were still enchanting the last of the armours. 

He smiled to himself, slightly. This one was his idea. In the morning all the Castle’s armours were going to sing “Bohemian Rhapsody” in perfect unison. 

Sirius had loved it when he’d told him last night, both snuggled in his bed. He knew it looked like it had all been to please his boyfriend, but it actually had to do with doing something for the muggleborn students. 

Slytherin house had been especially cruel to them this term, the war looming over their heads and most of their families forced to choose sides. Remus was fed up with it all, deducting points, giving detention slips, and hexing people back to defend his peers. He loved being a Prefect, and Lily made it all really fun, too; but knowing everything that went on in the school, knowing lots of students, even first year kids were being threatened, hexed, hurt… it broke his heart. 

He shook his head and peered over The Map again, searching for Wormtail’s whereabouts. Nothing. He flipped through The Map’s various pages, but no sign of Wormtail anywhere. 

“Shit”

Just as he raised his head to warn James and Sirius a BANG! was heard very close to their position. Too close. 

Sirius and James’s heads raised and looked at the end of the corridor where Peter had just appeared, rounding the corner, running, red in the face and panting. 

He ran towards them and said, out of breath “go, go go!”

Remus watched as he kept running towards him. 

“What the hell did you do?” Remus whispered when he reached him.  
“The damn cat almost ate me!” Peter exclaimed. “Filch is on his way, let’s go!”

Peter kept running down the hall, away from them. 

Remus turned to both his friends who were bickering and hitting each other on the arm. He sighed and ran up to them. “Oi! Quit bickering and run, idiots!”

He took Sirius’s hand and pulled on it, but James stopped them. 

“Get under here, come on!” 

He placed the cloak on top of them all and they all flattened against the stone wall. 

Mrs. Norris was meowing away by the other end of the corridor, trying to alert its owner about the students out of bed. A glimmer of light was rounding the corner and all the boys held their breath. 

Mr. Filch appeared, looking at his pet.  
“Who’s there, my love?”

The cat meowed, its yellow eyes flickering in the light held by the old man. 

Remus tried to back away from the man approaching but Sirius held his hand tight, laced their fingers and shook his head slightly. Remus gulped. 

Suddenly a big, fat, brown rat screeched making the cat jump and start running, chasing after it. Mr. Filch jumped, surprised, and started following the feline, leaving the boys alone and in the dark once again. 

They all sighed, relieved. 

James removed the cloak from them all and laughed quietly. 

“Well, he blew it, but fixed it in the end”

“Well, thank you, Prongs” Peter answered, smiling smugly, next to Remus. 

“Merlin, Peter!” Remus jumped, surprised. 

“Wormtail, you beautiful rat!” Sirius reached towards the smaller boy, kissing his forehead. 

Peter tried to get out of his grasp, feigning disgust. 

James laughed at their friend’s antics. “Oi, come on. Let’s head back to the Tower before Filch returns”. 

***

The next morning found the four young boys smiling smugly as they walked along the corridors, on their way to Transfiguration. 

‘He’s just a poor boy nobody loves him  
He’s just a poor boy, from a poor family…’

The armours were singing the Queen tune all throughout the Castle, in perfect harmony. Remus turned to look at Sirius, who was mouthing the lyrics. He smiled and Sirius winked at him, cheekily. 

Lots of students were singing along, some pointing at the armours, chatting away happily, smiling, laughing. 

All the Marauders smiled happily but stopped in their tracks upon arriving to their classroom. 

Professor McGonagall stood in the threshold, arms on her hips and a tired expression on her face. 

“Why Gryffindor?”

Sirius looked at her and grinned, that Sirius Black grin. 

“Professor, we have no idea what you’re referring to.”


End file.
